


Processus d'acquisition d'un nouveau module

by So_chan07



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Portal 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Chell/Weathley. Weathley se retrouve avec un corps et il n’est pas sûr d’aimer ça. Les avantages sont là, mais les inconvénients semblent beaucoup plus nombreux. Chell l'aiderait plus s'il n'était pas aussi caractériel.





	Processus d'acquisition d'un nouveau module

**Author's Note:**

> Rédigé dans le cadre d'obscur_echange.

« Créer une intelligence artificielle serait le plus grand événement de l'histoire humaine. Malheureusement, ce pourrait être le dernier, à moins que nous découvrions comment éviter les risques. » Weathley se souvenait avoir lu cette citation quelque part, perdue au sein d'un amas conséquent de données, puisée là au hasard. Il ne l'avait pas compris, à l'époque. Plongé qu'il était, désormais, dans l'infinité spatiale, il avait désormais tout le temps de la décortiquer, l'analyser.

Il était une intelligence artificielle crée par Aperture, destinée à guider les humains émergeant de leur sommeil cryogénique. La plupart n'avaient jamais passé cette étape – ils étaient morts, vulgairement congelés tels des steaks. Seule Chell avait réussi – petite humaine toute groggy, incapable de parler, véritable petit animal auquel Weathley s'était attaché.

— C'était une amie, souffla-t-il à lui-même, ignorant les cris de joie du Noyau qui l'avait rejoint, involontairement, dans son périple.

Au moins, lui, était heureux de sa condition. Weathley pouvait l'entendre gazouiller s'imprégnant de son rôle d'astronaute improvisé déblatérant auprès d'une station spatiale fictive. Ce Noyau n'était pas assez évolué, pas assez intelligent pour développer des sentiments tels qu'éprouvait Weathley. Il s'en voulait, terriblement, de ce qu'il avait infligé Chell. Il s'était conduit avec la même atrocité froide et détachée que GlaDOS. Une expérience qui lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience du poids que portait continuellement le cœur d'Aperture, un poids capable d’annihiler tout sentiment pour vous transformer en une parfaite machine vouée à une seule tâche : mener à bien sa mission.

— Le mieux serait que je leur demande des excuses. En leur offrant un cadeau. Surtout à Chell, pensa Weathley tout haut, après tout personne ne vous entendait dans l'espace. Les humains apprécient les chocolats si je me trompe pas. Oui, enfin, ce serait facile à faire si... Et bien... Je ne me trouvais pas là aujourd'hui.

384 400 kilomètres le séparaient du laboratoire d'Aperture (du moins grossièrement calculé, Weathley se laissait une bonne marge d'erreur de 10 000 kilomètres). Prisonnier de l'espace, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que son corps se rapprocha suffisamment de la Terre pour être agrippé par la force de la gravité... et prier la Sainte Technologie de ne pas finir complètement carbonisé lorsqu'il filerait, tel une comète, au sein de l'atmosphère.

Autant dire que retrouver Chell était un objectif dont le succès était proche de zéro.

Sauf que « proche de zéro » ne signifie pas « impossible ».

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une lueur bleutée, un tracé à peine visible sur la surface pleine de la Lune. L'ovale se fit plus précis, le trait s'épaissit, le centre se délita dévoilant un fragment de laboratoire. Le ronronnement familier des circuits alimentant le centre Aperture poussa Weathley à tourner sa lentille.

— Oh.

Un portail venait de se matérialiser sur la Lune – réplique parfaite de celui qui l'avait propulsé dans l'espace. Weathley trembla se rappelant les mains de Chell s'agrippant à ses anses, tentant de le retenir. En vain. Un bras mécanique se tendit à sa rencontre, nanti d'une pince qui le saisit – Weathley comprit, en cet instant, ce que pouvait ressentir un œuf (s'il était doté, au minimum, comme lui d'une conscience du monde) lorsqu'un humain l'attrapait entre ses doigts.

— Oh je. Euh. Bonjour ?

Une voix gorgée de sarcasme lui répondit.

— Elle avait donc raison. On avait une chance de te trouver.

Weathley se sentit emporté par la pince. Son départ de l'espace stellaire fut aussi rapide que son arrivée ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Hormis le Noyau qui continuait à émettre des bip-bip et à commenter son voyage spatial.

 

***

 

— La technologie de Cave Johnson est à la hauteur du génie de cet homme. C'est fascinant.  
— Ah oui oui. Euh. Fascinant. Tout à fait.

La lentille de Weathley tâchait d'éviter tout contact visuel avec GlaDOS qui le surplombait, véritable cœur névralgique du laboratoire. Il fallut quelques instants pour remarquer que les grésillements, dont il percevait l'écho, provenaient de lui. Probablement un dommage collatéral dû à son voyage forcé au sein de l'espace.

— Tu t'en sors remarquablement bien après avoir passé... (Weathley put presque entendre GlaDOS pianoter à même ses circuits pour mener les calculs) six mois vingt jours et trente-six heures dans l'espace.  
— Six mois ?!  
— Vingt jours. Trente-six heures, décréta GlaDOS avec une précision qui aurait fait pâlir un coucou suisse. Le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour décider du plan. Et que Chell me convainc de prendre ce risque pour toi, boule de ferraille.  
— Chell ? Elle... Elle est toujours ici ?

Pourtant rien ne la retenait dans ce laboratoire. GlaDOS avait-elle repris ses bons vieux travers, replongeant dans ses programmes pour mener de nouvelles expérimentations sur l'unique cobaye humain encore en vie ? Weathley trembla d'appréhension. Une plaque de son corps sphérique céda, sa chute s'accompagnant d'étincelles et de la sortie de câbles torturés.

— Le monde extérieur l'effraye, asséna GlaDOS.  
— Comment t'a-t-elle convaincu de...  
— Un oiseau.  
— Pardon ?

Un souffle s'échappa de GlaDOS – l'équivalent d'une inspiration humaine.

— Elle a... ramené... un oiseau... de l'extérieur.  
— Je... ne saisis pas très bien.  
— Je déteste les oiseaux.

La lentille de GlaDOS fixa Weathley, le mettant au défi de demander de plus vastes explications sur le sujet. C'était là un secret que seule Chell connaissait révélé par GlaDOS lorsque, prisonnière de son corps en tubercule (une pomme de terre, quelle déception, quel outrage) elle avait manqué de se faire becqueter par un ignoble corbeau. Chell s'était acoquiné d'un de ces démons à plumes comme elle l'avait fait avec le Compagnon Cube. Ce qui prouvait bien que Chell était humaine : seul un humain peut éprouver des sentiments envers un simple cube ou une IA.

La lentille de GlaDOS se posa sur Weathley.

— Weathley.  
— Euh, oui ?  
— Ton corps est obsolète.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que... (Grésillement) … tu as repris ta place... (Crachotement) … que tu dois être malpolie.  
— Ton voyage lui a fait subir bien trop d'avaries. Il faut le modifier.

La lentille jaunâtre de GlaDOS se teinta de rouge – mauvais signe.

— Et j'en ai un modèle bien plus développé et plus avisé pour ta nouvelle... condition.

 

***

 

Le vrombissement emplit Weathley – signe que sa mise en veille arrivait à son terme. L'IA cligna de l’œil, recalibrant sa vision. Petit à petit sa mémoire revenait à flots, retrouvait le cours de l'actualité. Le voyage dans l'espace, son sauvetage par GlaDOS, l'ironie de la situation, sa proposition. Weathley bougea la tête ne vit que les parois blanches et aseptisées du laboratoire, le métal rutilant des installations, le visage de Chell levé vers lui.

Chell !

Weathley amorça un mouvement en avant. Il sentit des liens le retenir. GlaDOS l'avait-elle coincé dans une quelconque alcôve de remise à l'instar d'un vulgaire Noyau ? Ce devait être probablement en attendant qu'il s'adapte à son nouveau corps. Weathley demeurait sceptique : GlaDOS faisant preuve d'un minimum de sympathie c'était là une grande première et allant à l'encontre de son programme habituel.

— Chell ! Je suis si content de vous revoir ! Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne voulais rien de tout cela. Oh, je sais que les coutumes humaines veulent qu'on offre un cadeau. Donnez-moi un peu de temps et je...

Chell posa sa main sur lui – geste humain l'incitant à se taire. Il pouvait percevoir la chaleur émanant du corps de la femme, preuve qu'elle était vivante... et lui qu'il était une IA. Chell ouvrit la bouche, resta ainsi, suspendue, semblant chercher quelque chose.

— … Pomme ? se hasarda Weathley en se remémorant le processus d'éveil des humains.  
— We... Weathley.

La voix de Chell était rauque, les mots s'arrachant de sa trachée avec difficulté telle une muette retrouvant, soudainement, le don de la parole. Une main posée sur sa gorge, l'autre sur Weathley, l'humaine fronçait les sourcils, refusait d'abdiquer.

— Bienv... Bienvenue. Bon re... tour... parmi nous.  
— Oui, je... Merci.

Si Weathley avait possédé un cœur, il se serait serré en cet instant gorgé de soulagement. Chell ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était bien une humaine, à faire preuve de compassion ainsi. Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants.

« Synchronisation terminée » annonça l'ordinateur. Les sangles retenant Weathley se détendirent. Il allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps, se pavaner dans ce nouvel appareillage et ajuster ses fonctions. Weathley amorça une avancée. Les yeux de Chell s'arrondirent, ses bras se tendirent comme cette nuit-là où elle l'avait saisi pour ne pas être emportée par l'infinité spatiale. Weathley sentit les bras de l'humaine le retenir, l'empêchant de s'étaler sur le parquet glacé.

— Oh merci. Mon système de lévitation ne doit pas être encore optimal. Il me faut encore un peu de temps. Je vais engager le processus de stabilisation.

Un fourmillement se propagea dans toute sa carcasse éveillant en lui de nouvelles sensations. C'était curieux comme si... il avait des jambes ou des bras. Le programme arqua son corps, lui permit de trouver des poids d'appuis. Weathley tendit ses nouveaux membres et les vit : la carnation trop lisse pour être humaine, des asticots au nombre de dix qu'il fit gigoter avec curiosité et effroi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'IA savait très bien ce que c'était mais ça ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Impossible ! Qu'était devenu son corps habituel avec sa superbe forme sphérique, ses capacités de lévitation ? Tout cela écrabouillé sous la houlette de GlaDOS.

Weathley agrippa Chell par les épaules. L'humaine se tendit – réflexe de défense acquis après ses multiples expériences au sein d'Aperture. Un endroit où votre pire ennemie pouvait devenir votre meilleure amie, et inversement.

— Vous devez m'aider à retrouver mon vrai corps ! Je ne peux pas rester là-dedans. J'ai des bras, des jambes... et sûrement un visage avec une bouche qui babille et des yeux de poisson mort. Je suis affreux !

Oh. Weathley ne se rendit compte de sa bévue qu'en croisant le regard de Chell. La femme se dégagea de son emprise laissant, dans sa chair factice, les traces de ses doigts qui se résorbèrent en quelques instants. Fausse peau effaçant les blessures. Du Aperture tout craché. Weathley s'attendit à une claque. Chell n'était pas dénuée de forme de violence. On parlait volontiers, à son sujet, de ce qu'elle avait commis à l'encontre de GlaDOS.

— Il faudrait rajouter à ton cœur central un programme d'empathie, cingla une voix semblant sortir du plafond même du laboratoire.

Weathley leva la tête sentant son cou se tendre, ses faux cils battre pour mieux appuyer sa vision. Nulle GlaDOS ne se profila. Elle devait discuter via le système dont elle usait pour observer les salles de tests et « encourager » ses cobayes.

— Enfin empathie est un bien grand mot, même pour une IA aussi développée que moi, continua la concernée. Néanmoins t'inculquer quelques notions de politesse ne serait guère... superflu.

Quelqu'un pouffa. Weathley baissa la tête. Chell, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, laissait échapper des bruits qui exprimaient son hilarité – les humains possédaient mille mille nuances pour une même expression. À ses côtés se tenait une femme que Weathley n'avait jamais vu. Après tout Chell était l'unique humaine encore en vie ! Svelte et élancée, l'apparition faisait songer à la représentation qu'avait vu Weathley sur des magazines abandonnés par les anciens scientifiques d'Aperture. Un idéal aussi glacé que leurs couvertures dont le carré droit soulignait les pommettes creuses. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune étincelant, presque électrique.

— Ne ris pas, tança la femme à Chell qui essuyait une larme. Je me suis bien plus vite adaptée que lui et j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Pas comme cet idiot.  
— Hum, pardon, vous êtes...

Les deux femmes le jaugèrent. Chell tenta de lui faire passer un message par quelques haussements de sourcils et coups d’œils vers son interlocutrice. Cette dernière croisa ses bras dans le dos.

— Triple idiot.  
— Écoutez, on ne se connaît pas et c'est très malpoli de...  
— GlaDOS.

Les cils de Weathley battirent la mesure, soulignèrent son incompréhension face au nom lancé par Chell. L'humaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme positionnée à ses côtés.

— C'est GlaDOS.  
— Un exercice digne d'un enfant de deux ans en pleine apprentissage de la motricité, souligna la voix acerbe du cœur d'Aperture.

La peau trop fine, le physique trop parfait, ces yeux mais, surtout, la voix – il aurait dû s'en douter. Néanmoins imaginer GlaDOS dans un corps humanoïde était si improbable que Weathley y avait apposé un déni. Il ne retint pas le tremblement qui secoua ses épaules, ni l'hilarité qui le prit tandis qu'il désignait GlaDOS du doigt.

— Vous ? En humaine ? C'est si... si...  
— Impromptu, je le sais. Mais ce corps me permet tant de choses. Cave Johnson en a lancé la création en prévision du projet de cryogénisation des humains. De crainte que ces derniers n'aient pas confiance dans les IA, ces modules permettent de briser la frontière entre les deux entités et d'améliorer la communication et les interactions avec les humains.  
— Je me demande comment vous vous êtes améliorée à ce sujet, siffla Weathley, persuadé d'avoir trouvé un point faible chez son adversaire – il ne pouvait pas la considérer autrement, pas avec tout ce passif entre eux.  
— Je fais des soirées pyjama avec Chell, répliqua-t-elle avec un détachement si profond qu'il semblait incongru au vu du sujet mentionné.  
— Hein ?  
— C'est un rituel commun chez les humaines. Surtout si elles sont amies. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Chell qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Weathley se rencogna contre le meuble le plus proche sentant ses nouvelles jambes faiblir. Il y avait là bien trop de données à assimiler, trop de nouveautés. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son front – glacé comme le reste de sa carcasse, dénué de toute chaleur humaine.

 

— Ah, il va se mettre en veille, pronostiqua GlaDOS.

Weathley se figea, debout, bras ballants, le regard vide réalisant la prédiction de l'IA.

 

***

 

— C'est l'heure de se lever, bel endormi ! ♥

Des mains tapotèrent les joues de Weathley jusqu'à en pincer les joues pour éveiller en lui un quelconque réflexe, un picotement qui agirait tel une interruption de mise en vielle. L'IA ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui, penchée à sa rencontre, se tenait une nouvelle androïde. Aperture a combien de ces corps dans ses locaux ? De sexe féminin, la création arborait de vives couleurs se dégradant dans toutes les teintes possibles du rose et du violet : de lourdes boucles rosées roulant sur ses épaules, des cœurs stylisés incrustés sur des joues rondes.

— Euh... Bonjour ? hasarda Weathley.  
— Je suis Compagnon Cube ! ♥ (Un cœur électrique se dessina dans une de ses prunelles) Comment vous sentez-vous ? ♥  
— Bien. Je crois...  
— Miss GlaDOS et Chell vous attendent pour le déjeuner ! ♥ Souhaitez-vous prendre une douche et vous changer avant ? ♥  
— Pas besoin, maugréa Weathley en se levant de la couche où on l'avait déposé. Je suis comme toi. Une IA.  
— Oh pardon. ♥ (Le cœur se brisa dans son œil, soulignant sa tristesse d'avoir fauté) Vous semblez si...  
— Humain ? Oui, c'est le principe.

Posant les pieds sur le sol, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour se lever, Weathley put sentir toute la pesanteur peser sur ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir. Qu'il était lourd d'avoir un corps humanoïde. On se sentait lourd, grotesque, maladroit.

Son nouveau visage devait fort bien moduler son mal-être interne car, dès la porte franchie, Chell se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille éperdue, bouleversée en voyant un camarade mal en point. Diligente, elle prit le bras de Weathley pour l'aider à avancer. L'IA s'assit sur le siège.

— Désolé pour hier... souffla-t-il à l'humaine.  
— Ce n'est... rien, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Tendant le bras, elle tint la main de Weathley. J'aurais sûrement ...réagi pareil si... l'inverse... m'était arrivé.  
— Je dois retrouver mon ancien corps.

Les doigts de Chell pressèrent les siens.

— GlaDOS l'a fait... brûler.  
— Quoi ?

Weathley se raidit. Une fonction « Alerte » s'illumina au sein de son module.

— Elle ne peut pas me faire ça !  
— Selon elle, il... était... irrécupérable.  
— Je vais devoir vivre avec ce corps ?

Chell acquiesça. Le poing de Weathley s'abattit sur la table faisant sursauter Compagnon Cube qui apportait le petit-déjeuner. Dans son tablier à volants, l'IA demeura figée. Entre ses mains une assiette de pancakes tremblotait.

— Je ne peux pas être fonctionnel avec ce... ce corps ! Il est encombrant, il manque de souplesse.  
— Je peux... t'aider, hasarda Chell. Sa main caressa le dos de Weathley. Ce ne doit pas... être très... différent... du mien.

Compagnon Cube profita de l'accalmie qui se tissait là pour poser l'assiette devant Chell avant de reculer à petit pas pour mieux filer dans les cuisines. Elle n'était nullement programmée pour apaiser les tourments d'un de ses semblables se découvrant des sentiments. Surtout ceux proches d'une volonté de rejet d'un nouvel organisme, à l'instar d'un rejet de greffe par un hôte humain.  
— Est-ce que... ton corps a... des besoins ? questionna Chell, désireuse d'aider. Nourriture, sommeil...  
— Non. Je suis doté d'un organisme au fonctionnement cyclique interne de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. (Il avait mené une rapide analyse durant sa marche jusqu'à la salle où l'attendaient Chell et GlaDOS) Je dois juste mener des tests de vérification de temps à autre. Le re-calibrer aussi. Comme une bonne vieille machine.  
— Ce qui te gêne le... plus c'est... bouger ?  
— Je ne dis pas. Avoir des doigts et des pieds peut se révéler très utile. Surtout le pouce opposable pour saisir des objets. Ça change des pinces. (Weathley plia et déplia ses doigts, s'amusant de la sensation éprouvée) C'est simplement que... je m'y habitue pas...  
— Des exercices.  
— Hein ?  
— Pour t'habituer. Faire des exercices. Du sport comme... les humains. Des tests.  
— C'est un si joli mot. Test.

Oh non. Vêtue de son tailleur taille mannequin, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur électrique, GlaDOS rejoignit la tablée et lui sourit – de toutes ses dents d'androïde.

— Je suis très douée à ce jeu.

 

***

 

— Trop lent.  
— Je fais ce que je peux !

Si un corps androïde avait pu transpirer, Weathley aurait empesté. Même dénué de douleur physique, sa carcasse accusait les exercices auquel GlaDOS le soumettait. Il avait dû mener des tests de mobilité aussi incongrus qu'épuisants : esquiver les tirs de tourelles (« Excusez-moi ! »), sauter de plus en plus haut grâce à une planche (« Elle n'était pas taillée pour un tel... poids. »), renvoyé des balles propulsées par un lanceur de balles (« Le niveau grand professionnel était peut-être trop ardu »). Le plus blessant était que Chell tenait à participer, à chaque fois, à ses côtés pour mieux le motiver. Si une humaine y arrivait, un androïde la dépasserait aisément.

Pas Weathley.

— Mais comment vous faites ça ? demanda-t-il à l'humaine entre deux inspirations d'air.  
— Les tests. J'y suis... habituée.  
— Adaptation en milieu hostile, souligna GlaDOS. Chell est devenue plus proche du singe de laboratoire que de l'humain lambda.

Silence.

— C'est un compliment.  
— Ces tests vont-ils vraiment m'aider ou c'est un chemin détourné pour mieux me torturer ?  
— Ton organisme s'habitue peu à peu à la fatigue physique. Regarde. (Un écran se décrocha du plafond dévoilant des calculs complexes illustrés par un graphique) Ta motricité s'améliore aussi. Aujourd'hui tu as renvoyé vingt balles sur cinquante. C'est bien plus qu'il y a trois jours.  
— Oh en effet, avoua Weathley. C'est plutôt encourageant.  
— Bien. Nous allons donc augmenter le niveau de difficulté et le nombre de tests.

La main de GlaDOS tapota la joue de Weathley.

— C'est pour ton bien... et par égard pour les créations de Cave Johnson.

 

***

 

— Je ressens la présence de circuits et de composants... dont je ne soupçonnais pas même l'existence.

Allongé dans sa chambre, Weathley se plaignait de l'inconfort de son corps malmené par GlaDOS. Chell l'avait elle-même porté jusque là sous le regard incrédule de l'IA. « Mais comment vous faites pour soulever un tel poids ? » « Les tests d'Aperture développent fortement les compétences morphologiques. » avait répliqué GlaDOS avec un brin de fierté dans la voix. Le fait que l'humaine resta près de lui le rassérénait. Il pouvait ainsi s'épancher sur ses tourments sans être jugé. Ce que n'aurait pas hésité à faire GlaDOS. Elle avait le cynisme ancré au plus profond de sa carte-mère.

— Avoir un tel corps... Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais totalement.

Weathley tourna la tête vers Chell assise sur la couche, les genoux ramenés contre elle.

— Au moins toi et GlaDOS n'avez pas certains... tracas humains.

La voix de Chell était plus assurée qu'à leurs retrouvailles découlant naturellement de cordes vocales qu'elle avait appris à manier, à nouveau, après la cryogénisation.

— Certains... tracas ?

Chell sembla peser le pour et le contre avant d'abdiquer, fixant un point invisible au loin.

— Pour GlaDOS, la grossesse et les menstruations. Pour vous deux, la faim, la soif, aller aux toilettes, les besoins sexuels.  
— Je ne sais même pas si on a l'outillage pour cela, répliqua Weathley. En fait, j'ai jamais vérifié, avoua-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Il ne s'était jamais véritablement posé la question. Pourquoi les scientifiques d'Aperture auraient-ils ajoutés une telle fonctionnalité ? Ils n'avaient sûrement pas pensé à un tel rapprochement entre IA et humains. Sur le plan spirituel, Weathley pouvait le concevoir mais physique.

Puis il se rappela que GlaDOS était née des mains de Aperture.

Des scientifiques ayant fait naître une telle IA étaient capables de tout.

Weathley lança une analyse approfondie de son module de fonctionnement. De nouvelles zones s'éclairèrent et, avec elles, de nouvelles questions.

— J'ai vérifié, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ils y ont pensé.  
— À ?  
— Au rapprochement physique. À l'union sans procréation entre une IA et...  
— Mais... C'est purement... mécanique, non ?  
— Je ne sais pas. (Weathley se prit la tête entre les mains, ses doigts grattouillant la fine toison châtaine qui lui servait de cheveux) Et je ne vais pas demander ce genre d'informations à GlaDOS.  
— Oui logique.  
— Elle serait capable de créer un test sur le sujet et je ne veux pas... m'emboîter avec elle !  
— Mmh.  
— Chell, ne riez pas ! C'est très sérieux !  
— Pardon, c'est que... emboîter...

Malgré sa main appliquée sur sa bouche, Chell ne retenait guère son rire. Un rire communicatif qui résonna dans la gorge de Weathley. Il se sentait bien auprès de l'humaine. Son comportement, ses émotions, tout l'aidait à se sentir moins pataud dans ce corps nouveau. Il s'étonnait même de mieux ressentir les ondes propagées par Chell comme si, en copiant l’apparence de ses semblables, Weathley s'ancrait mieux dans son univers. Leurs gestes, leurs démarches – ils se ressemblaient davantage, se rapprochaient sur le plan physique.

À ce rythme, peut-être, qu'un jour, il lui demanderait de s'emboîter avec lui. (Si elle ne s'étouffait pas de rire avant de réaliser le test)


End file.
